


No rush

by firehawk05



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Written for 31 days 2018 march 6 prompt: You rush a miracle worker, you get lousy miracles! (Small Favor)Features banter in motel room while travelling to to recruit mutants. Implied action happens outside fic.





	No rush

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized text represents Charles' projection.  
> Lurid fantasy referenced in fic is available in X-Men First Class movie's [deleted scenes.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2HOZhvYz-o)

“Relax Erik, she was interested the minute you levitated the ice bucket.” Charles flops bonelessly, fully clothed, into the neatly made motel bed. The carpet is faded and the wallpaper has some hideous paisley print in brown. 

 

“Who knows if she’ll join us. And if we’re going after Shaw, we're probably going to need to recruit heavier hitters than ... the bug girl...”

 

“We’ll get them. You can’t rush these things...” 

 

_That’s not very nice my friend. And I am not brainwashing people, just so we can expedite matters._

 

"Yes. Yes. Its not ethical. I get that already. So, since when is it ethical to push all your luridly kinky fantasies at me so as to make me get into bed with you? “

 

“Who me? The very paragon of virtue?  I’m truly offended that you could even suspect me. Gasp.”

 

_You’ve been resisting all evening. I salute your determination but. Needs must._

 

“Speaking of which. I m sure you projected something completely unspeakable at her earlier today.  Don't make me make you confess...”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know...”

 

_Ooo. A threat. What could you possibly do to me?_

 

Erik grins toothily as he starts to undress, noting with some amusement, the increased avidity in his partner’s gaze. 

 

“Oh Charles, you tease. For that, I think I'm going to take my time tonight.”


End file.
